fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Julian Kervic
Appearance Julian is an extremely tall man with a youthful appearance who sports an incredible physique, as well as having bright golden blond colored hair and cold piercing blue eyes, Julian is considered to be an extremely handsome man by many others. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Broadsword: Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Physical Attributes Monstrous Physical Strength: Inhuman Speed: Immense Endurance, Durability, and Pain Tolerance: Enhanced Senses: *'Enhanced Smell': *'Enhanced Sight': *'Enhanced Hearing': Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. *'Lightning Resistance': *'Shadow Resistance': Dragon Slayer Magic Lightning Shade Dragon Slayer Magic (雷影の滅竜魔法, Raiei no Metsuryū Mahō) Lightning Spells *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮, Rairyū no Hōkō): *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist' (雷竜の内訳拳, Rairyū no Hoken): *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜 ・方天戟, Rairyū Hōtengeki): *'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist' (雷竜の鉄拳, Rairyū no Tekken): *'Lightning Dragon's Jaw' (雷竜の顎, Rairyū no Agito): *'Lightning Dragon's Thunderclap' (雷竜の雷鳴砲, Rairyū no Raimeihō) *'Lightning Dragon's Thunder Crackdown' (雷竜のごろごろ, Rairyū no Gorogoro Lit; Onomatopoeia for thunder): *'Lightning Dragon's Hornet Whip' (雷竜の雷公鞭, Rairyū no Raikōban) Shade Spells *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮, Eiryū no Hōkō): *'Shadow Dragon's Iron Fist' (影竜の鉄拳, Eiryū no Tekken): *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃, Eiryū no Zangeki): *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang' (影竜の砕牙, Eiryū no Saiga): *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃, Eiryū no Renjakusen): Lightning Shade Spells Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): These are the most powerful spells taught to a Dragon Slayer. These spells often require a certain condition to be met before they are usable or require between a large or enormous amount of magical power to perform and as such are often used when a Dragon Slayer is nearing the end of a battle or have no other option. These spell sometimes also carry sever repercussions or have some form of backlash such as sever exhaustion or in the most extreme of situations, death. These spells are exceeded in power only by a Dragon Slayers Ultimate Art, a spell or spells that often mean certain death if performed incorrectly. Drive Drive (ドライブ, Doraibu): Drive, a Subspecies Magic, is a type of Magic-amplification technique used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers that brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree, particularly the user's speed. The Drive spell is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers; and as the name indicates, it is activated via some kind of mechanism; in this case, Drive is initiated by harnessing the power of the Dragon Slayer Lacrima which is embedded within the user's body. Upon command, the Lacrima begins to distribute the Dragon Slayer Magic Particles stored within the crystalline orb at a swifter pace, accelerating the output and flow of magic from the Lacrima to the user's body in order to enhance all of their fortes, increasing the strength, speed, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their element cloaks around them. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Dragon Slayer Magic without exhausting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new spells; as well as making their pre-existing spells far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while in Drive. The Drive spell harnesses "the power that kills Dragons"; at least according to the words of the first users, the Sabertooth Twin Dragons; whom are actually noted to be rather weak compared to their First-Generation counterparts. However, in the hands of an actually capable Dragon Slayer, the Drive spell would be capable of allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. In the case of a Dual Element Dragon Slayer, who are modified Third Generation Dragon Slayers; the Lacrima embedded within their body would only enhance their natural element (aka the one taught by the dragon). Dragon Force Dragon Force (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu lit; Dragon's Power): Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic. Strengthening Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a considered to be one the simplest magic's a Mage could possibly learn. But because of such simplicity, it's considered to be one of the most useful and flexible by-far. However, because Mages tend to favor big and flashy Magic, it fell into disuse for some time. It's unknown if there are any current users of this magic in the current age. It's considered to be one of the few Magic's that can be classified as a Holder Magic and a Caster Magic. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magic's in existence. Requip Requip (換装, Kansō), also known as Ex-equip, is a Holder Type Magic used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. While a very basic form of magic, and a very common one, as common as other magic's such as Transformation and Sword Magic, Requip is also an extremely versatile and highly effective magic. A Subspecies Magic of Spatial Magic, Requip allows the user to store items in a separate, pocket dimension for ease of access, and by using Requip the caster can quickly and easily summon a desire object from said pocket dimension at any time. Quotes Trivia * Julian's appearance is based off of the character Saiga Fūrinji ''' from the anime/manga series '''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple by Syun Matsuena. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers